Vaario
Biography Born in Volantis in the Temple of the Lord of Light to a slave whore of R’hllor, Vaario was seen as a gift to R’hllor. Vaario would serve the Lord of Light and begin his teachings at the age of 6 and begin his journey to becoming a Red Priest. He studied the scriptures, he learnt the words and would stare for hours into the flames in the hope the Lord of Light might speak to him. Every day he would sit and stare, becoming obsessed with the flames, at night he would sneak out of the quarters and light a fire in the gardens so he could continue looking into the embers. His obsession worried even the priests who felt he was a risk of committing arson, if not watched carefully. After years of looking into the flames, Vaario saw a mystic vision that he believed to be from the Lord of Light. Swords striking and sparking as embers popped in the flames. He spent many days contemplating what he had seen and how he should interpret the vision. All that seemed true was that he must learn how to wield a sword. When Vaario requested that he be trained in the art of the sword, the High Priest refused and reminded him that he is to be a priest, not a warrior, but this did not stop him. Vaario would wake early each morning and begin his studies and practice, so that he could finish hours before the other children. He would run to the training ground of the Fiery Hand, where the slave soldiers of R’hllor would train. He watch for hours, learning the way their moved and swung their swords. As the years went on, Vaario became more rebellious within the Temple of R’hllor and no longer cared for the rules surrounding priests in the training ground. He would train every day with the Fiery Hand and the slave warriors welcomed him, as he was natural warrior. Vaario would teach the warriors about the Lord of Light and the warriors would train him in swordplay. Proving himself more than capable of surviving the tough streets of Volantis, the high priest sent Vaario away to preach the Lord of Light in the free cities of Essos. He would make many friends and many enemies in these years, but no relation was as sour than what had developed with the masters of Slavers Bay. After stirring a minor uprising amongst the slaves, he was declared a heretic and an infidel, he was hunted by the Son of the Harpy in the streets, narrowly escaping with his life and finally finding his way home to Volantis after a long trek through Mantarys and the ruins of Northern Valyria. Slaver’s Bay had changed Vaario forever and no longer saw the world in the same way. He felt the pain of every lash he saw a slave receive, every limb that was cut off of a slave and every child that was stolen from a mothers arms to be sold to the highest bidder. He even lost faith in the Lord of Light, it was only slaves who would listen to his words whilst magisters and masters would sit in their manse counting their coin. He travelled to the Free City of Myr, where a temple of the Lord of Light stood. The High Priest was aggressive and sought bring heretics to the flames. The High Priest that Vaario had served in Volantis was a zealot, but the man in Myr was near insane. Yet still, he had been chosen by the Lord of Light. And so he followed his orders, to set ablaze a sept on the coast of the Narrow Sea and slay the septon and all who protected his flock. Vaario would complete his task, the Red Priest and the Fiery Hand would put a torch to the Sept and slay the sell-sword company that protected it. As the flames reached the highest point of the dark night, he watched the flames as they spat and erupted... until a Vaario saw a vision in the flames, a vision of darkness, a vision of the Prince That Was Promised... the legendary warrior, Azor Ahai, wielding Lightbringer against the great darkness that consumed the known world. In an instant, it had vanished. All that remained in sight was a the broken body of a man beneath the burning rubble. Without hesitation, Vaario lept into the flames and pulled the body from within, dragging him on the beaches of the Narrow Sea. He would speak his prayers, beg the Lord of the Light to bring life into the man, to bring back from the darkness, he who had been sent by R'hllor. And so he answered, salt and smoke burst from his lungs as life returned to his eyes. And that was how Vaario of Volantis met Cregan of the House Stark, the Prince That Was Promised. Vaario would follow Cregan from that day, though he would keep his past a secret. So too, would he keep the secret of Cregan's future. Through it all, Vaario would follow... even as he returned across the narrow sea to claim his throne. Timeline 261: Born in Volantis in the Temple of R'hllor 267: Vaario develops an unhealthy curiosity with with fire. 274: Vaario sneaks away from the temple to train with the Fiery Hand. 281: Vaario begins preaching in the City of Volantis. 284: Vaario is sent across Essos to Preach the word of the Lord of Light. 290: Vaario is sent to Slaver's Bay. He is hunted by the Sons of the Harpy. 294: Vaario travels to Myr, after losing faith with R'hllor. 295 AA - Vaario saves Cregan from death. 296 AA - Vaario follows Cregan to the North. 298 AA - the present - Vaario follows Cregan into war against the usurper. NPC Xhobar, 29 | Summer Islander | Warrior Joricho, 12 | Myrish | Zealot Garris, 32 | Rhoynish | Wanderer Category:Volantene Category:The North